Voldemort's Will
by Violetfangs
Summary: Only a few years after the famous Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort, Harry happens to stumble across something that seems to be of importance: Voldemort's will. Follow Harry and his gang as they unlock clues to a mystery greater than their knowledge.


**A/N: So here's a story I've been working on since last summer but I kind of gave up and I found it again so I guess I'll just go with it and see where it leads me. I hope you like it. It's my first Harry Potter fanfic! It also kind of has some short chapters so... yeah.**

**And... the story!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine. Yeah, I wish, but regrettably, I haven't even met Jo so...  
**

"Hey," Harry called, "I found something!"

Everyone stumbled over boxes of magical possessions of the deceased Dark Lord to see what Harry had so suddenly come across.

"What'd you find, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Something that says. . .Voldemort's Ill?" Harry blew the dust away, "Oh, Voldemort's Will."

"I wonder what it says!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh no, here she goes again about all that history stuff. Let's hope she doesn't start talking about the ancient art of magical will writing on the way home." Ron complained.

Hermione punched Ron. "There's no such art! Now let's open the will and see what it says!"

"It probably says that all of Voldy's belongings go to Wormtail." joked George as Harry unrolled the will gingerly.

Harry read it to himself, gasped, and stood spellbound.

"What's it say, Harry?" Hermione asked sounding half-concerned and half-anxious.

Ron snatched it out of Harry's hand and read it aloud. It was written in faded messy cursive saying:

"_First, I give my wife all my love and my house._ _Next, I give my daughter all of my magical possessions including my wand. Lastly, I give my grandson all of my fortune, and if Wormtail is still alive, give him a knut."  
_  
"Wife? Daughter? Grandson? He's not supposed to have any descendants or family!" Hermione said.

"Let's go talk to Dumbledore." Harry suggested.

"Good idea." Everyone agreed.

When they reached Hogsmeade, they went into The Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer. "Hmm," Ron said, "Hasn't changed a bit!"

"I have to agree, mate," Harry said, casually leaning back in his chair. It had been over nineteen years since their seventh year at Hogwarts when Harry finally defeated Lord Voldemort.

"Come on," Hermione pleaded anxiously, "We need to talk to McGonagall now."

"Oh, fine, fine," Harry said, standing up and swallowing the rest of his butterbeer quickly, "Let's go."

The five of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George, trudged out of the Three Broomsticks and headed towards the castle. When they got inside, kids stared.

Harry looked down at the small first years with amusement. Any second now, they would start whispering to each other and pointing in delight at the great wizard that they had heard so many stories about. They had never seen pictures of him but just from the lightning scar on his head, revealed beneath hair cut short, they knew exactly who he was.

And, as Harry had predicted, they did begin to point and whisper. They wouldn't catch his eye in embarrassment mixed with excitement. They knew that this was the great Harry Potter. He was the Boy Who Lived. He destroyed Lord Voldemort and stopped him from killing all of his friends.

Harry smiled kindly at the kids and they scurried off in various directions, knowing that they had been caught in the act of fandom.

"This way," George said, leading the other four off towards the headmasters office, "There are too many kids and I don't think I will be able to resist the urge to sell them Weasley's Wizard Wheezes much longer.

Harry and Ron laughed along with George while Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes unamused as the mature adults they were, and they all started walking behind George.

**A/N: So did you like it, hate it, don't really care? Please tell me in a review! That would make me happy. If you didn't like please don't just say, "I didn't like it"! Please give constructive criticism. I will be able to improve the story and make it more to the reader's(THAT'S YOU!) liking. Thanks again!**


End file.
